Rêves- Rumbelle
by Mrs. Gold
Summary: Les cauchemars hantent les nuits de Rumplestiltskin, et la peur hante ses jours...
1. Chapter 1

Rêves

Elle était magnifique.

Belle, vêtue d'une longue robe de dentelle et de soie blanche, était _magnifique_. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement tirés en arrière et quelques boucles chutaient sur ses épaules. Un bouquet de lys à la main, elle faisait son chemin vers l'autel, précédée de Ruby, en tenue de demoiselle d'honneur.

Rumplestiltskin devait sûrement rêver.

Belle arriva finalement à l'autel et donna la main à son futur mari. Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage de ce dernier, mais il imaginait que c'était lui-même.

Belle murmura quelques mots d'amour à l'homme en face d'elle, puis, le curé leur ordonna de s'embrasser. Quand le mari se pencha vers Belle, Rumplestiltskin se figea. Ce n'était pas du tout lui. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il était grand et musclé, brun et avait les yeux bleus. Il était beau.

Rumplestiltskin commença à paniquer. Belle embrassait l'homme, tout le monde applaudissait et Maurice finit par dire : « Enfin un Prince digne de ma fille ! »

Rumple était à demie-convaincu que ce n'était qu'un rêve -ou plutôt un cauchemar- mais il ne put s'en assurer alors il cria : « Belle ! »

Tout le monde cessa d'applaudir et se tourna vers Rumplestiltskin. Belle et son mari avaient arrêté de sourire, leurs visages étaient même remplis de dégoût et de haine.

« Que veux-tu Rumple ? » finit par demander Belle désagréablement.

-Je… je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, avec moi.

-Oh rien que ça ?! dit-elle.

Les autres commençaient à ricaner comme avant, comme lorsqu'il était le lâche du village.

-J'ai besoin de toi… murmura-t-il. Ses yeux étaient brûlants de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je viens de me marier !

-Je sais mais… je t'aime.

-Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne m'aurais pas rejetée, tu m'aurais sauvée du château de Regina et tu ne m'aurais pas laissée croupir vingt-huit ans dans un asile psychiatrique ! cria-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, _je t'aime_.

-Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ne puisses pas m'offrir la vie que je mérite, et tu le sais très bien.

-Oui mais…- il était déconcentré par tous ces gens (qu'il connaissait) qui le regardait avec des sourires cruels et moqueurs- je… je pourrais changer pour toi. Je deviendrais un homme meilleur, je te le promets. Belle, je ne veux pas te perdre… encore.

-Tu ne m'as pas perdue la première fois Rumple, tu m'as rejetée.

-Je sais, je suis tellement désolé…

-Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses changer : _tu es un monstre_, et tu le seras toujours. J'ai déjà trouvé un beau prince courageux qui lui, me mérite, qui est digne de mon amour.

-Je peux te le promettre… je te mériterais.

Le mari de Belle explosa de rire et dit : « Un monstre lâche, infirme, égoïste, hideux et repoussant ne méritera jamais une belle, courageuse, douce, intelligente, _parfaite _princesse comme Belle. »

Belle lança un regard plein de tendresse à son époux.

« Sortez Bête ! » cria Maurice.

Plus le temps passait, plus les invités riaient cruellement.

« Belle, pitié… » supplia Rumplestiltskin en larmes.

Le visage de Belle affichait le même sourire moqueur que son mari. Elle finit par dire :

« Tu avais raison Rumplestiltskin : _personne, personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer_. »

Ensuite, tout devint noir. Tout ce que Rumplestiltskin entendait était les rires cruels.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore effrayé, il jeta quelques regards dans la chambre pour s'assurer que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Le Dark One descendit les marches des escaliers et s'installa dans le canapé du salon pour réfléchir.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Belle était revenue. Elle était vivante. Il s'en était terriblement voulu de croire aux mensonges de cette sorcière de Regina et de ne pas l'avoir sauvée.

Belle illuminait son quotidien. Mais pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien sûr, il était fou de joie qu'elle soit de retour. Mais une autre partie de lui était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il puisse la perdre encore.

Il n'avait tout d'abord pas cru qu'elle eût été capable de lui pardonner. Il lui avait causé tant de souffrance. N'importe quelle personne l'aurait rejeté, essayant de se venger. Mais non, Belle n'était pas « n'importe quelle personne ». Il avait eût ensuite peur qu'elle ne le quitte, ne supportant plus sa vie avec lui… une Bête. Il eût beau essayer de se convaincre qu'elle lui avait tout pardonné, qu'elle était revenue pour lui, qu'elle l'aimait, il pensait encore qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui.

Il finit par en conclure que ça ne durerait pas, qu'elle le quitterait, horrifiée d'avoir découvert qu'il n'était qu'un lâche, un monstre sans intérêt et qu'elle méritait beaucoup mieux.

Il était encore plongé dans ses pensées quand soudain, il entendit d'horribles hurlements venant de la chambre de Belle. Pris de panique, il s'élança dans les escaliers, ignorant la douleur dans sa jambe.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Belle, il la vit, toujours en train de sangloter et de crier, la tête contre l'oreiller.

Il la secoua doucement et murmura à son oreille : « Belle, réveille-toi. »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le regarda d'un air perdu pendant quelques secondes puis, se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

« C'était… tellement horrible. » dit-elle encore tremblante.

Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Rumplestiltskin. « Tout est de ma faute. Elle ne souffrirait pas si je n'avais pas été là. » se disait-il.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes silencieuses entrelacés puis, Belle finit par dire :

« Rumple ? »

-Hmm ?

-Je me disais que… peut-être tu pourrais rester avec moi. Tu sais, j'ai été seule pendant plus de vingt-huit ans.

Il n'en revenait pas, il lui avait donné une chambre à part car il se disait qu'elle ne voudrait certainement pas être avec lui. Mais là, elle lui demandait de rester !

-Oui bien sûr mon cœur.

Ils sourirent et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr, il était toujours un lâche et toujours un monstre mais peut-être, juste peut-être qu'il pourrait essayer de changer… pour Elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de Once Upon A Time !

* * *

Après une longue nuit de sommeil, sans cauchemar, Rumplestiltskin se réveilla. Il se retourna pour enlacer Belle mais, il fut pris d'une grande panique lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'elle n'était pas là.

Il descendit en vitesse, manquant de trébucher, l'appela mais, aucune réponse.

« Elle est partie, se disait-il. Comme tout le monde, elle m'a quitté. Elle a fini par réaliser ce que j'étais, et je ne peux pas le lui reprocher. »

« Rumple ? »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et se retourna pour voir Belle.

« J'étais sur la terrasse. » dit-elle.

Elle remarqua, en l'enlaçant qu'il tremblait. Elle se redressa soudainement.

« Rumple ? Est-ce que ça va ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je… je croyais que tu étais partie. murmura-t-il, de la crainte dans sa voix.

-Oh Rumple… jamais je ne te quitterais."

Elle l'enlaça puis, lui murmura des mots d'amour, mais il n'écoutait pas. Ses paroles étaient remplacées par des phrases dans sa tête qui lui disaient :

« Tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Ça ne durera pas. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'elle veut rester avec toi ? Qu'elle t'aime… pour ce que tu es ? Elle reste car elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller, c'est tout. Elle attend et espère toujours mieux, mais jamais tu ne changeras. Tu seras toujours une Bête indigne d'elle, de son amour. Tu finiras par la détruire, comme tous ceux que tu as aimés. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il partit à la boutique, mais était toujours bouleversé. Alors qu'il triait des affaires, la porte de la boutique claqua violemment.

« Où êtes-vous ?! » cria une voix masculine.

Rumple sortit de l'arrière-boutique et découvrit que c'était Maurice.

« Maurice ! Que voulez-vous ? demanda le Ténébreux d'un ton désagréable.

-Je veux la voir ! Vous ne nous séparerez pas éternellement, Bête !

-De qui me parlez-vous ?

-De ma fille, Belle !

-Oh… elle n'est pas ici.

-Alors, conduisez-moi à elle !

-Non Maurice, vous ne comprenez pas… elle n'est pas dans ce monde.

-Menteur.

-La malédiction ne l'a pas touchée… elle est restée là-bas.

-Tout le monde dit qu'elle est avec vous. répondit Maurice d'une voix perdue.

-Voyons, depuis quand croyez-vous aux rumeurs ? Si votre fille était là, n'aurait-elle pas cherché à vous rejoindre ?

-Je la retrouverais Dark One, quoi qu'il m'en coûte."

Et sur ce, Maurice partit.

Sur le chemin du retour, Rumplestiltskin s'en voulait. Il savait que Maurice manquait à Belle mais… il avait peur, encore. Et si Maurice lui racontait l' « incident » de la cabane ? Et s'il lui disait toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites ? Et s'il la convainquait de le quitter ? Il savait que ce serait mieux pour elle mais, il était toujours un égoïste, un lâche, il avait besoin d'elle.

En rentrant, il trouva un mot sur le canapé :

« Mon amour,

Ruby m'a invitée à faire un tour en ville. Je serais de retour vers 21h00. Je t'aime, Belle. »

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deux heures.

Belle avait deux heures de retard. Elle qui était si ponctuelle…

Toutes les peurs de Rumplestiltskin ressurgissaient.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua.

Rumplestiltskin vit Belle arriver dans la cuisine, en larmes.

« Belle ?! » il s'approcha pour l'enlacer, mais il fut surpris qu'elle le repousse.

« Belle ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Espèce de menteur.

-Quoi ?! De quoi me parles-tu ?

-Depuis le début tu me mens.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il était resté dans l'autre monde ! Tu m'as caché qu'il était ici, mon propre père est là depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi Rumple ? Pourquoi ?!

-Je… il soupira. J'avais peur. J'avais peur que Maurice te dise toutes les choses horribles que j'ai faites, qu'il te convainque de partir. Je sais que tu serais bien plus heureuse sans moi mais… je suis un lâche et je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Enfin, je ne _pouvais_ pas mais je veux le meilleur pour toi. Alors pars, fuis loin du monstre."

Au lieu de cela, Belle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant de façon incontrôlable.

« Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Rumple.

-Comment ?

-Mon père il… quand il a appris ma relation avec toi, il m'a… il m'a rejetée. Ça fait trente ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus Rumple !

-Oh Belle… je suis tellement, tellement désolé.

-Je sais Rumple mais… ça ne suffit pas vraiment. Il me faut du temps. Je pense que je vais aller dormir chez Ruby ce soir.

-Attends Belle… juste, penses-tu me refaire confiance ?"

Belle ne répondit pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà la suite ! Merci pour les commentaires, cela me fait très très plaisir !**

* * *

Le lendemain soir, après une rude journée, le Ténébreux rentra chez lui. Il entendit d'étranges bruits à l'étage. Après s'être précipité, il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Belle.

« Ah Belle, j'ai eu peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Belle se retourna, la peur visible dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il comprit qu'elle faisait ses bagages.

« Tu… tu pars ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je suis tellement désolée. répondit-elle. Je pensais que je pouvais… mais c'est impossible. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?! »

« T'aimer. J'ai essayé, mais je ne peux pas. »

Elle voulut quitter la pièce, mais il la retint.

« Non arrête ! Ne me touche pas ! » cria-t-elle. Sa voix était emplie de répulsion et de dégoût.

« Belle… reste… » Il sanglotait maintenant.

« Par pitié Rumple, ne me touche pas ! »

« J'ai besoin de toi… »

« Et je ne veux pas de toi ! »

Lentement, il lui lâcha le bras, puis s'effondra sur le sol, ses mains couvrant son visage. Il entendit Belle partir en courant. Il l'avait fait fuir, encore. Et tout ce qui lui restait, c'était un cœur vide… et une tasse ébréchée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M. Gold se réveilla en sursaut.

Encore un de ces maudits rêves ! Il se souvenait maintenant : Belle dormait au Granny's Dinner.

Quel imbécile il avait été. Il avait caché à Belle que son propre père était ici, à Storybrooke. Son dégoût pour lui-même le remplit immédiatement. Encore une fois, il avait été égoïste et lâche. Sa monstruosité lui avait coûté son véritable amour. Car il en était persuadé maintenant : Belle ne reviendrait pas. C'était mieux. Forcément, elle serait mieux sans une Bête dans sa vie. Il était presque… soulagé que Belle soit partie. Parce que, quand elle était auprès de lui, il avait toujours cette peur de faire quelque chose de mal, de la blesser… Maintenant il la savait en sécurité. Mais elle lui manquait tellement…

Il ne devait pas rester là enfermé. Peut-être qu'une balade nocturne lui ferait du bien ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il marchait lentement dans les rues de Storybrooke. Il repensait à son cauchemar. Belle finirait par le quitter, et il le savait.

« Rumple ? »

Il sentit une main se glisser doucement sur son épaule. En se retournant, il constata que c'était Belle.

« Belle ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question. » rétorqua-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Euh… je…

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir toi non plus ?

- Non. admit-il. Il fait froid Belle. Viens à la boutique. »

Elle hocha la tête.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois rentrés, un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

" Je suis désolée. dit soudainement Belle. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler comme ça et…

-Quoi ?! demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire tellement je suis gênée de mon comportement. J'aurais dû t'écouter au lieu de m'enfuir comme une enfant.

Ça lui déchirait le cœur. Belle s'excusait !

-Non Belle, tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir. J'ai été égoïste et lâche. Je… je suis désolé. Je comprends que tu ne me fasses plus confiance et que tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

- Quoi ? Non, je te fais confiance, c'est juste que j'aimerais te connaître un peu plus."

Non, non elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il devait la sauver maintenant.

Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Belle s'approcha de lui et continua :

« Je t'aime. »

Ces mots faisaient tellement mal.

« Non, murmura-t-il. Personne ne le peut.

- Voyons ne dit pas ça, tu sais que c'est faux. »

Il se recula. Il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il le devait. D'un ton désagréable, il dit :

« Ce n'est pas faux, _Dearie_. Je sais très bien ce que je suis. Tout le monde le sait. Tu es tout simplement trop naïve pour t'en rendre compte ! Cela ne va pas se passer comme dans tes livres stupides ! Tu penses que je vais me transformer en prince charmant ? Eh bien non, Dearie, même sans malédiction, j'ai toujours été un monstre, je n'ai jamais été digne d'être aimé ! cria-t-il. Tu veux apprendre à me connaître ? Très bien ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis boiteux ? Je me suis donné un coup de masse dans la jambe car j'avais trop peur de mourir à la guerre des ogres ! Et ma femme ? Je l'ai tuée car elle avait abandonné notre fils ! Et Baelfire ? Je l'ai laissé tomber dans un tourbillon magique ! Et c'est de _ma faute _si Regina t'as enfermée pendant trois décennies, c'est moi qui l'ait rendue aussi cruelle. C'est de ma faute si tu as souffert pendant plus de vingt-huit ans ! Je suis appelé « La Bête » pour une raison Dearie ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Je vais juste te faire souffrir d'avantage, comme tous les autres ! Je détruis tout ce que je touche Belle… » il ne criait plus maintenant, il sanglotait.

Il savait comment elle allait réagir : elle allait le gifler, ou partir en courant. Elle s'avança doucement vers lui.

Quand elle lui toucha l'épaule, il tressaillit de crainte. Pourtant, elle lui caressa doucement la joue avant de l'embrasser.

Après le baiser, il s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant de façon incontrôlable. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis il la regarda en murmurant :

« Belle, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je t'ai déjà fait du mal.

- Ce qui me fait mal Rumple, c'est quand tu me rejettes. Je sais que tu as fait des choses horribles, mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Parce que tu as des remords ! Et aussi parce que tu m'aimes, les _vrais_ monstres ne sont pas capables d'aimer.

- Si, les monstres peuvent aimer. C'est juste qu'ils ne peuvent pas être aimés en retour. »

« Mais moi je t'aime. »

Après tout, peut-être qu'elle l'aimait réellement.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et peut-être qu'un monstre pouvait avoir sa fin heureuse…

* * *

**Je ne sais pas si ceci est la fin. Je préfère voir si les gens aiment. En tout cas merci de me lire ! **


End file.
